1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of and an apparatus for taking an image from a plurality of different sight points to take a solid image and computer program for causing a computer to execute the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been known that by displaying a plurality of images in combination, an image represented by the plurality of images can be stereoscopically viewed on the basis of the parallax. The image which can be stereoscopically viewed can be made by obtaining a plurality of images by taking an image of an object from different positions by each of a plurality of cameras and by combining a plurality of images on the basis of parallax of the object included in the plurality of images. (For instance, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication Nos. 10(1998)-170227, 2003-209858 and 2003-264851). Specifically, the solid image can be made by making colors of a plurality of images different from each other, e.g., one being in red and the other being in blue, and overlapping them or combining the plurality of images line by line. The image can be stereoscopically viewed by displaying the solid image and fusing the solid image by auto focus function of the eyes by the use of red and blue grasses or polarized glasses. Further, the solid image can be stereoscopically viewed by displaying the solid image on a monitor without use of polarized glasses or the like.
However, when the distance to the object is too small, the parallax is difficult to fuse due to a too large distance between the images of the object on the solid image and the effort of forcing to fuse results in much feeling of fatigue in eyes. The reason why the parallax is difficult to fuse in such a solid image is in that the distance to the object cannot be checked when the images for making the solid image were taken.